


Slip-Up

by I_Write_Midnight_Snacks (Pink_and_Purple_Daisies)



Series: In time we come together (Reverse Robins AU) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canon was thrown out the window, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Tim Drake, Reverse Robins, Street Rat Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Hood, damian and bruce are there for like a hot second so I'm not tagging them, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Purple_Daisies/pseuds/I_Write_Midnight_Snacks
Summary: The Red Hood doesn't tolerate children touching the drug trade, and he just caught Jason tits-deep into it."I just want to know exactly what you're carrying, and who I have to kill, since everyone should know by now not to use kids."A chill crawls down Jason's spine and into his limbs.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: In time we come together (Reverse Robins AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125692
Comments: 48
Kudos: 498





	Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [weapon of choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617554) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler). 



> I hate myself.
> 
> This was meant to be a quick thing based on a comment by Iselsis on a different fanfic, and now I have a whole-ass backstory for Tim, and an entire story for Jason. At this point, this is just an introduction, so I'll make it a series and see where it goes and how much of it I can put on paper. I think I have a handle on the timeline for "if you can show me sunlight" so that's probably what's coming next. Those chapters are much longer though, so it won't be very soon.

Jason is in deep shit.

In a city like Gotham, where a weirdo running around at night in a bat onesie fighting crime is commonplace, and every criminal is engaged in some kind of unspoken competition of out-weirding each other, the Red Hood still stands out as an oddity, mostly because nobody can seem to agree on what exactly to make of him.

Most of the righteous types call the guy a villain. He kills in cold blood and controls the mobs with an iron fist.

As far as Jason is concerned, the righteous types are full of shit.

The streets are safer than they've ever been before, since the guy first came to town, and sure he's terrifying, but sometimes, that's just what's needed to get shit done. People who live nice and cushy lives can talk about morality and justice all they want from their high horses, but most of Gotham doesn't live in that nice, ideal world where thoughts and prayers make any difference, and their morality never stopped children from dying on the streets. The Red Hood, for all his villainous methods, at least made a difference.

The Red Hood also offered food and protection to the street kids, when nobody else even looked their way, and Jason was desperate enough to do anything not to starve to death.

None of that negates the fact that the guy doesn't tolerate children touching the drug trade, and he just caught Jason tits-deep into it. He was usually so careful, too, but he just slipped up one time - he's just so tired, he only wanted a quick shortcut, but just once is enough, apparently.

"Show me the bag, kid," the Red Hood says.

Jason wouldn't, either way, but he's frozen to the spot, so it's a moot point. The frost in the man's voice is enough to chill him, and despite the cowl covering half his face, he can feel the gaze piercing through him.

Did he mention that he's fucked?

"I just want to know exactly what you're carrying, and who I have to kill, since everyone should know by now not to use kids."

A chill crawls down Jason's spine and into his limbs. He might agree with what Hood is doing overall, but the way the guy talks about murder, completely cold and detached, as if he's talking about the weather - it's chilling.

But then the man is stepping even closer, and it doesn't matter that he doesn't want to hand it over. Hood is bigger, and stronger, and Jason is tired and hungry and trembling all over but - but - he can't give up.

He hugs the bag to his chest - Hood is gonna take it anyway, but Jason can at least try. He gives the man a look scathing enough to hide the bone-deep terror churning in his gut.

"Fuck you!" He snaps, pretending like his voice didn't crack. Hood at least stops. Somehow, that's worse. Jason almost wants to give him the bag.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Fuck off."

Hood snorts. Jason is going to die tonight.

"You know I’m able to find out on my own," Hood points out.

Jason bares his teeth and hugs the bag tighter. There's tears pricking his eyes, but Jason can't let them fall, can't look even weaker than he is. Hood is gonna kill him, or he's gonna kill his dad, or both, and Jason has no way to defend, and if he leaves the bag behind then he won't have anything to eat and he's so hungry, but maybe he can run - if Hood is distracted, or - or something.

Hood sighs. Jason tenses, but Hood doesn't come closer. He types something on that weird screen he has in his glove instead, but he's looking back at Jason before he can even think to run.

"I'm still going to need that bag, kid. Hand it over and I won't have to take it by force."

"'S nothin' ta see here," he spits.

"Is that so."

"Jus' my school bag."

"Kinda late to run around with a school back, isn't it?" He gestures vaguely at the night sky.

Jason snarls. "So what of it? 'S not y'er business. Jus' fuck off."

The man sounded drily amused for a bit, but it's clearly running out. The tilt of his head is straightening out, his shoulders are drawing back, and Jason is running out of chances to make a run for it. There's no convenient distraction, but the Hood is about to lunge for him, and Jason can't be caught here. He can't risk it, even if the Hood spares him, if he isn't angry enough that Jason got involved, he's gonna kill his dad, and Willis might be a piece of shit but he's the only dad Jason has, and he doesn't want to be on his own again

He stops stalling; turns tail and runs, as fast as his feet can go. Hood is on his tail -

_fuck fuck fuck_

But he dodges a grab. He goes for the stairs. He can slam the door, buy another second - 

but it's too late, the vertigo hits him a second before it happens and he knows he's done for-

Hood's hand twists in the back of his coat.

"No!"

Hodd grabs one of his arms, _twists_ , pushes him against the wall, and Jason can't breathe. He kicks out, aims for the knees, but Hood twists harder and Jason almost screams.

"Stop struggling, kid, or I keep twisting."

Jason feels a sob coming up.

"No, please!"

"Calm down and you'll be fine. But don't pull that stunt again." His voice is ice. He doesn't need to say the threat out loud, for Jason to hear it.

The bag is snatched from his hand, and the sob escapes, then. "Don'- don' kill my dad," he pleads.

Hood freezes, but he says nothing, and Jason can't- he can't hold it back anymore, Hood already caught him, already knows he's weak, so the tears come unbidden.

Then, Hood let's go. Jason doesn't move. If he can't keep the tears back, he can prevent Hood from seeing them. Then Hood grips his shoulders, turns him around, and it doesn't matter anymore.

"Please," he sobs, "don' - don' kill him, I don' wa-wanna be'lone!"

He's pressing his palms to his eyes now, tries to push back the tears but he can't, they just keep coming.

Hood sighs. "Calm down, Jason. You'll be ok." The man tilts his head, then, and he can feel the gaze studying him even if he can't see Hood's eyes. "I know you," he adds after a few seconds.

Jason freezes. "No-no you don't!"

"I do. You were on a corner, last year."

Jason stops breathing.

"I thought your parents were dead." His voice is getting tighter. Jason can't move.

"I'm - I didn't - he got out - I mean he was in prison but-but he's out now, and he's takin' care 'o me I promise mister Hood, you don' have to kill him, please-"

"Jason!" Hood snaps, and he freezes again. Hood sighs. "I won't kill him," he says, a bit like the words hurt, but Jason can finally breathe.

"Then, can I-"

"But I can't let you go back. I found you on street corners last year, and now you’re running drugs. You're not going back."

"Fuck you!" He snarls, to hide the way his mouth went dry. "I'm not going in the system!"

Hood snorts, and the line of his lips is bitter. "No, you're not. The system is a shithole. However the streets aren't any better, and I made it very clear that kids aren't allowed to run drugs."

"So what, y'er jus' gonna kidnap me? I can take care of myself." He doesn't want to , but if his dad is put away again - well, he's done it before.

He gets the distinct impression of an eye-roll, before Hood picks him up like it's nothing, and grabs the bag as an afterthought.

***

Tim needs to acquaint someone’s head with a bullet.

Not the kid’s dad, since he’d promised, but there are other options. The higher-ups who’ve allowed it, for example. Besides, the dad could still do to learn a lesson. He has to get the kid off the streets first, though, or he’s going to do something he’ll regret. There’s already green pulsing in his vision.

Jason is struggling in his arms, but small and malnourished as he is, it’s not a big deal. He does need both arms to hold him, tightens his hold in warning, because he can’t be distracted while leaping off buildings, and the kid seems to get it.

As for where to take him - there aren’t many options. CPS is out of the question, his safehouses are as far from child-safe as they can get, and the kid has no other family left. Steph would be willing to help, but there’s no way to explain a kid to her mother. He growls even as he admits to himself that there’s only one option. He doesn’t want to do this, and he’s still not sure it’s going to turn out ok, given what he knows of Damian, but the kid has to be off the streets before Tim turns them into a bloodbath.

Resigned, he turns on his comms. “Hood here. I have a situation.”

The line is silent.

He growls again. Fine, then. If they won’t engage, he’ll just go ahead. “I’m dropping someone off at the manor. ETA 20 minutes.”

Then, he disconnects. His motorcycle is close enough, and despite the sulking, Jason can’t seem to hold back his awe. Tim allows himself to preen, because yeah, he’s pretty proud of his ride.

“You’re lucky, kid. Not a lot of people get to ride it.”

That seems to slam Jason right back into the present. “Where… where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere safe, for now.” he says, as much as the admission pains him. “I’m going to something permanent for you soon, but first I need you off the streets.”

“Are you putting my dad back in jail?”

Tim wants to do much worse than that, but Jason looks worried, and he pushes down the pit. “I’m more worried about his bosses right now, but yes, I’m probably going to get to him soon, too.”

“You know my name,” Jason finally points out. “I didn’t tell you.”

Tim huffs. “Facial recognition. I warned you that I would figure it out on my own. Now hush and hold on tight.”

He puts the kid in front of himself on the bike. He’ll need to procure a second helmet, just for cases like this. For now, though, he gives his to Jason and sets off.

Jason whoops at the speed as Tim swerves in and out of traffic, the cityscape nothing more than blurred lights passing by. He may or may not be showing off a bit.

Bristol comes into view soon enough, though, and Jason’s excitement tapers off just as Tim’s does. He pushes down his own feelings, though - this is about Jason. Wayne manor brings with it its own set of feelings that he’s been carefully repressing. Open hallways and Alfred’s cookies, a warm living room and murder attempts, a knife at his throat, trying his best, help with homework and working so hard, _if I’m useful enough they’ll love me, I just have to work harder, what is it about me, why can’t anyone love me-_ and he puts everything back into the box. Pushes it at the back of his mind, to collect dust along with everything else in his first life. It doesn’t belong in the now.

The gate opens, and he almost grins. They’re overconfident. Bruce and Damian are both waiting at the main entrance, frost in their eyes enough to cut through his soul, but Tim doesn’t let it hurt. He smiles sharply, ignoring Jason’s tense posture, and pushes ahead. They can’t do anything to him like this, and Tim holds all the cards here.

“I brought a guest,” he says.

“Dude…” Jason whispers.

Bruce’s eyes cut down to Jason, and back to Tim. Damian’s never leave him. “What is this, Hood?”

“A child,” he says drily. “I found him on the streets, and he needs a place to crash for a few days. I offered up your place, since you have an open spot and all.”

Bruce is shaking with repressed rage. Tim smirks. Good. He just revealed that he knows all their secrets, and they still know nothing about him. They can’t do anything without knowing what else they might reveal, can’t attack Hood in their civilian identities, and they can’t refuse a kid shelter without feeling like crap. Hopefully, the chaos this causes will keep them busy enough for him to get some shit done the next few days.

Damian has murder in his eyes, but Bruce is at least looking at the kid. Jason is trembling in his arms at this point, and Tim takes a bit of pity. He looks away from the bats, and turns to the kid instead, sets him on the ground while letting his smile melt into something softer, something much less familiar on his face, but well practiced on the streets he protects.

“You’re going to be alright, Jason,” he says, putting a hand on the kid’s head. “They're going to look after you for a few days.”

“Can’t I just go to my dad?” Jason’s voice shakes, and Tim almost gives in - the kid’s face is devastated. He can’t though.

He’s seen enough in the records he pulled up to be more than a little concerned - dead mother, criminal father, a three year stint on the streets while his father was jailed, even longer out of school. Child prostitution and drugs, and that’s only what Tim caught happening. No, Jason isn’t going back. He should send the files to the batcomputer, but maybe letting them scramble for the answers will give him more time. Then again, if he gets into their systems, the fallout from that will keep them busy for days. Bruce is good, but Tim is better.

“I’m sorry, kid, but you know that can’t happen. He’s at least guilty of child endangerment, and that’s the least of the problems we have.”

“I can take care of myself,” Jason says, and oh, that stubborn independence pangs something deep and painful inside Tim. Something familiar.

So he repeats the words he heard so many times at that age, that he was never able to quite internalize. “I’m sure you can, but regardless, you shouldn’t have to.”

Jason sniffs, but thankfully, he isn’t crying again. Bruce and Damian are studying him with cold eyes, but they haven’t interfered yet, so he gives Jason’s hair a few ruffles.

“You’re going to be alright,” he says again, because it bears repeating. Jason steps back, and Tim turns his gaze back to the bats. “I’ll have him out of your hair in a few days,” he tells them, sharp, and drives off before they can reply.

In his rear-view mirror, he sees Damian kneeling in front of the kid, and tears his gaze away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://i-preen-for-oikawa.tumblr.com/) to chat.


End file.
